


Snowed In

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [67]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Lee are snowed in…<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/335434">Cabin Fever</a><br/>prompt: snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Harry sighed contentedly and leaned back into Lee's embrace as they sat in front of the fire. He was on another 'forced' vacation but this time he had the foresight to come prepared and, of course, invite Lee to come with him when he'd been advised to take some time off as well. Instead of the torrential downpours he'd experienced the last time he'd come to the cabin, they had snow. A blizzard really. It had the good graces to wait until after he and Lee arrived and had run to the local general store to stock the cupboards before it began. They were fortunate enough to have a generator with a full fuel tank to power the appliances, including the hot tub, and the house contained a cord or more of wood they could burn in the fireplace to keep them warm without overtaxing the generator. 

So much had happened since he'd been here last. He and Lee both had taken risks and revealed secrets that led them to discovering they had feelings for one another. They took their time building their relationship much the same way they built their friendship. One step at a time. 

The time they took paid off with a solid relationship that survived the test of a harrowing mission on Seaview. Jamie just thought they needed time to recuperate from injuries not knowing that it would be a chance for them to reconnect after the disagreements that happened as a result of the mission.


End file.
